Diary of being a slave
by F4113n 4ng31
Summary: she was born in2 slavery. her bestie is the youngest son of the Western Lord. he watched over her like he promised, but can he save her when the time comes for him 2? will she die a slave? **LEMONS IN LATA CHAPS** EMAILS ME ABOUT QUESTIONS U HAVE!
1. Slavery

Katie: i know...i should have finished my other story but i just had a thought and started to write a new story.

Emalia: a new story? *smiles*

Katie: No Emalia! You have to read it like everyone else...please r&r! Thank you ^-^

Prolog

She was born into slaverly. It was the only thing that she knew to do. She wouldn't be able to make it out on her own. She was born, bred, and raised in slaverly. It was always "yes sir" and hardly "no sir". Her name is Kagome Higurashi. And this is her story how she was born into slaverly and how she fell for her master and lord of the palace.

"Push Jewel!" one of the servents yelled loudly at the woman who screamed in pain. "Push! If you want your baby to live and see the sun of day you better push woman!"

You heard a scream of a woman and then the cry of a baby being born.

"Shes beautiful Jewel….she looks just like you." Another servant said smiling softly as she cleaned off the baby then handed the baby to her mother.

Jewel looked down at her baby for the first time of many to come. She had black hair with a slight blue hint to it. She was just the perfect coloring. Not to pale but not to dark. She was just perfect. That's when Jewel saw her eyes. When the baby opened her eyes, Jewel stared into the eyes of her lover. "Kagome….thats what I shall name you. You will be a beautiful daughter. I can only hope for the best for you my daughter. May you not have to grow old in this place. May you find your true love one day and escape this place."

"Jewel?" Keedo said as she knelt down by her.

"Yes Keedo?" Jewel looked at her smiling softly.

"The child….there is a prophecy that comes with her. It is said that the oldest son to the Western Lord will try to lay claim on her, but while he tries to lay claim on her so will others. In the end there will only be one. When the daughter of slave is born, after she has grown to the full age of a woman she will change things for everyone in slavery." Keedo bowed slightly then turned and walked away.

Jewel looked down at her daughter with a worried look on her face sighing softly. "Kagome my daughter you have a full life ahead of you. Please just stay strong and remember you have people that love you so very much." She kissed her head softly and smiled as Kagome made a bunch of baby noises at her mother as she smiled a toothless grin at Jewel.

"Jewel? What do you have?" a boy that looked that he was in his teens with long silver hair with golden eyes and a pair of fuzzy ears on top his head walked up and stood beside her looking at the bundle in her arms.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome. This is my daughter. I want you to help keep an eye on her while she is growing up please. She will need all the love and help she can get growing up. Will you help me Inuyasha?" she looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Yea I can help. That's no big deal." He smiled back down at her and then reached out his finger to the baby and watched as the baby grabbed his finger and looked up at him with big chocolate brown eyes that made him just want to melt into a puddle at her feet.

Inuyasha sat there with Jewel all night and watched over her and Kagome. When Jewel fell asleep he gently took Kagome from her arms and sat there smiling down at her and Kagome just babbled away talking nonsense. Kagome looked up at him and smiled brightly giggling. He looked back down at her and smiled laughing softly.

Katie: well i hoped that you like it! please review!


	2. 6 years old

Katie: well here is the second chapter. Please tell me what you think of it all.

Emalia: Katie I can't believe that your making me have to be normal this time….thats bogus!

Katie: sorry darlin….lifes not fair.

Jewel looked out the door and watched as Kagome ran around with Inuyasha watching over her. Kagome had just turned 6 and was a curious girl about a lot of things.

Kagome walked over and sat beside Inuyasha sighing softly.

"Kagome whats wrong?" He asked her looking at her slightly.

"Nothing Yasha!" she smiled at him.

Jewel turned around and walked away smiling.

"Jewel…." Keedo huffed softly as she came into view.

"Keedo, what is wrong?" Jewel stood infront of her and gently laid hands on her with a concerned look on her face.

"The Lord wants you….its about Kagome I think." Keedo looked at her with a worried look on her face.

"Do not fret my friend. I will solve everything." Jewel kissed her cheek then walked off into the palace towards her Lords studies. She gently knocked on the door.

"Enter!" came a husky voice from behind the door.

Jewel slowly entered the room closing the door softly behind her. She walked up to the desk and bowed. "You wanted to see me my Lord?"

"Ah Jewel. Yes. How is Kagome fairing these days?" He stood at the window watching as little Kagome ran around outside playing with Inuyasha.

"She is fairing fine my lord."

"That's good. Why does she have such a bond with Inuyasha?" He turned his head for a minute and looked at her then back out the window.

"I have not a clue my lord."

"Very well then. I will allow it. But when she comes to the age where she is able to help with chores around the house she has to help. No ands if or buts about it." He said as he walked back to his chair and sat down looking down at the scrolls on his desk.

"Hai my lord." She bowed again then turned and walked away. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her quietly. She walked back down into the servants quarters and looked out at Kagome and Inuyasha smiling.

**In the woods somewhere**

He stood there and watched her smiling softly.

"One day you will be my bride my darling Kagome."

He had dark black hair with dark blue eyes. He disappeared into the woods chuckling softly.

**Elsewhere in the woods**

"I must have you as mine…..I must. I can't disappoint them anymore." He said softly to himself.

He had bright blue eyes and brown hair the hung around his shoulders.

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha did you hear that?" Kagome asked him looking around.

"Nope." He said as he started to chase her around the courtyard again.

**In the castle**

The silvered hair man stood there watching as Inuyasha and Kagome ran around giggling.

"Father!" A younger man walked into his room. He had the same long silver hair and golden eyes. He had magenta purple streaks on each side of his face and a sliver of a moon apon his forehead. "What is that human girl doing here? When did she make her apperance?" he stood on the other side of the desk growling loudly.

"Sesshomaru calm down son. That is Kagome. She is my top servant, Jewels, daughter. she has been here for roughly 6 years." He turned and looked at his son smiling softly. "Do not fret so much son. It is bad on the body." He walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru walked over to the window and looked down at the girl. He stood there watching her then everything seemed to slow down as he caught the sight of her smiling brightly laughing as the sun hit her just right. Her black hair seemed to lighten up and her eyes seemed to hold golden specks in them. His heart melted slightly as he stood there looking at her. He caught himself smiling while looking at her. He turned away and walked towards his room. He slammed the door to his room behind him as he flopped on the bed growling softly to him self.

"Who does that girl think she is trying to steal everyones heart?" he growled to himself.

_"That girl is our future mate" Growled his beast at him._

"That girl is nothing to me but a bother." He growled back

_"You will see in due time that she is ours." His beast said smiling._

"You crazy animal….you have no idea what your talking about." He walked out of his room and walked out of the castle and off into the woods somewhere.

**Kagome and Inuyahsa**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha smiling.

"Kagome! Time to come in!" Jewel yelled at her smiling softly.

"Hey Inuyasha I got to go! Moms yelling for me again!" Kagome took running off towards her mom smiling.

Jewel bent down and picked her up hugging her close. "There are some days that I forget that you are six years old for how you talk."

"Its ok mama." She smiled at her hugging her back.

"I love you sweetie." Jewel said softly.

"I love you to momma." Kagome said smiling.

Katie: chapter is over. Sorry for them being so short. Really tired right now….so this is the last one for awhile…ill try to get a new one up soon!

Emalia: That's not fair Katie!

Katie: Sorry! *yawns* nite!


End file.
